Talk:Verata's Sacrifice
Reverted the anonymous edit since I think he's thinking of when you see Verata outside Yak's. --Fyren 20:00, 12 December 2005 (UTC) My PC is broken, can someone check what the new description is 195.137.4.228 07:33, 21 January 2006 (UTC) You can now capture 5 skills from Verata. Including Verata's Sacrifice. You can get Taste of Death, Animate Bone Fiend, Verata's Gaze, Verata's Aura and Verata's Sacrifice. :That has been always the case, reverted anon edit from Mar 5. -SolaPan 21:03, 22 March 2006 (CST) Obsolete This skill is pretty useless these days, since Blood of the Master has range now. I would only reccomend it to teams with multiple MMs.--Herr Riz 12:39, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :Try making four or more minions and using this. Watch only three of the health bars go up...--24.197.250.42 00:55, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::Does anyone care enough to verify that this does not give regen to more than three minions? --Kalessin 08:44, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've verified this with my MM. I went just outside of the Monastary, killed two kappas, animated two sets of two minions and sure enough, only three of the four gained any regeneration.--Mista sparkalo 13:09, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::So if you have more than 3 minions, it takes the full minute to recharge AND it still only heals three of them? Ouch. -- Gordon Ecker 00:00, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Yep, I verified it on Isle of the Nameless. -- Gordon Ecker 22:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Wow I just verified it also, I can't believe ANET intended it to work this way, I'm going to bug report it. (T/ ) 23:36, 5 October 2006 (CDT) I dont think it's bugged any mroe, as when i farm all my minion's hp bars fill up. Targets Can this skill affect the minions of other party members, or just your own minions? -- Gordon Ecker 22:52, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Message me if you're online right now to test it. Though I imagine it would since thats the way BotM works. (T/ ) 23:01, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::Heh. If it only regens 3 minions, then I really wouldn't worry about other people's minions right now. :) --Karlos 23:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Well I bug reported that, I'm completely convinced its a side affect of the patch change and not the intentional function of the skill. And I would actually bug report it again if it didn't heal allied minions as well as mine. (T/ ) 00:08, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::::So currently it's better for another party member to bring this skill and use it on the MM's buddies rather than the MM as the other party member won't have any minions and can get this instantly recharged to use again. That then makes me wonder further, if used again, will this effect the same 3 minions, 3 new minions, the closest 3 minions, or randomly effect minions allied in the party? Ug, so many possibilities now. Reason I ask is that it'd be nice if I could help the MM once in a while since I run with them so often. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:47, 10 October 2006 (CDT) No More Bug Confirmed in Isle of the Nameless. Summoned 8 minions, screenshotted before using it, then after using it, at least 6 minions I could see in the screenshot had gained the regen. bug tag removed.(if need be, i'll post the screenshots and/or show proof in-game) --Mwpeck 20:15, 26 December 2006 (CST) wewt! Glad they finally fixed it. I'm still dissapointed with the recharge though. I think 45secs would at least be decent. Guess it's time to make a new N/E Renewal MM build using some Nightfall skills. P A R A S I T I C 00:47, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Ok, so it effects more minions now but can another party member use it on them? Let's say a ranger brings Verata's with them and uses it when there are a couple of MM's in the group. Will the ranger's use of the skill effect the other members minions at all? Will it only effect one MM's minions or both if it does? What if one MM uses it and there are 2 MM's in the group, will it effect both MM's minions or only their own?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:25, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::going to try this when the error 13 thing is over Jaimes Laig Romarto 07:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::It doesn't target allied minions, only yours Jaimes Laig Romarto 09:06, 18 March 2007 (CDT) L.A.M.E. skill? Can`t find the pic right now, /doh. But still I think it should get it. This skill is as crappy as it was great before nerf. The duration and recharge are just funny, working only 1/6 of time. Getting all condition to yourself isn`t too good, what the point of it? Conditions should stay on minions, if they die nothing happens, if you die, your party is in BIG trouble (before nerf that was a nice additional casting cost, but w/o such power as pre-nerfed had its just too costly). Cost of it its same as 2 BotM (except sacrifice), which heals minions more than Verata even when minions have only 1 degen. If you can keep minions alive (and experienced MM will do that), this will be less and less effective (at 3th cast it will just prevent health loss rather than heal, after that it will decrease in power). The instant recharge when controling <=3 minions also is crappy, have you seen any MM with 3 minions? Even when 1 of them it`s Golem? If this skill would, les say, give 10 regen that its not counterable (I mean cancel all possible degeneration and set regeneration to 10) then even then 3 minons with constans 10 regen <<< 10 minions with degen. This skill needs buff badly, ANet just killed it, rather than balanced... I would say increase the duration to at least 15sec (so Glyphing it would be good idea, at now with 2/3 working time its crap compared to OoU or Golem) or maybe giving regen and resetting cumulated degen (they would have 1 point of degen as they were just created). --DragonLord 09:38, 21 June 2007 (CDT) LAME LAME +1... combines well with Infuse Condition.--» Life Infusion«T» 22:17, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Enchantment? Is this an enchantment? Added to the minions, that is. If it is, then it could be used in combination with symbiosis to give the minions extra health. Sure it'd be vulnerable to being removed, but as MMs are usually in PvE, you just have to know what you're going up against. And if VS isn't an enchantment, I think it should be! It'd give rise to a Nature Spirit MM. 0.o I think we need an improvements tag. 11:21, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :It isn`t. Skill already is shit and need improvements, but making it Enchant will bury it even more. It will be capable of enchant removal or worse, Shattering it. Who use Ranger skills on MM? 5 second cast of ritual + 2 sec on Verata only to have temporary health gain for 10sec, which would be lower that simple healing from BotM (with high Beast Mastery it would be around 100hp). In that 7 seconds just use BotM 3 times and you will have > 340hp healed for each minion for same cost. DragonLord 05:26, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::If you are fond of Mystic Regeneration, making it an enchantment might not seem a nerf. --Ufelder 06:15, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Find me a way to put Mystic Regeneration on minions. If the Verata would be a enchament on necro, then previous statement (good with spirit) its even worse, the more hp have necro, the more he sacrifices (and there can`t be N/R/D). DragonLord 09:21, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I made that post assuming the 'enchantment' would go on the necro, and ignoring Symbiosis. --Ufelder 12:28, 10 July 2007 (CDT) I think they should scale the number of minions with higher death magic. sixty second recharge is ridiculous.24.254.58.190 00:08, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia: "Klaatu, Verata, Nikto..." Ash, Army of Darkness Bubblesjojojo 14:15, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Was that the first thing that came up in your google search for "Verata"?-- (Talk) ( ) 14:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, is that what YOU had to do? I just watched my "Evil Dead" collection of movies which includes "The Army of Darkness". Bubblesjojojo 23:38, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Interesting Facts If someone with no minions uses this spell, it's recharging automaticaly no matter the number on minions of you team. So Verata's Sacrifice provides Condition removal and +10 hp regen indefinatly if used on a mm support. That same support could use Orders of Undeath to cause massive dmg.Big Bow 08:08, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : i seem to recall this being tested long long ago, and it only affects minions controlled by you, unless it's been changed. i have a prophecies MM, so just msg me if you need someone to help testing. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:17, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I have not tested it out yet, but the description states "your undead allies" like Blood of the Master does. Blood of the Master heals all misions on your sideBig Bow 20:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) anomaly Blood of the master heals all undead allies, while this has the same wording and does not. Also, undead allies would mean any undead minions of any person in your party, not just you. I'd revert myself, but I'd break 1RV. --Shadowcrest 20:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :cough already reverted cough cough — Warw/Wick 20:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :@Shadowc: True. An ally inclines any green dot on the radar. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::It includes the triangles mirite --Shadowcrest 20:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm....description still says '..seconds, your undead allies gain' not all, therefore that is not the problem, or do you mean difference between minions / allies ?? -- -- ( talk ) 20:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The difference between allies and minions. Allies would imply all minions (technically all undead, but ANet fails wording) would gain the regen, but in reality only your minions do. Thus the anomaly. --Shadowcrest 20:54, 15 May 2008 (UTC)